Kassedy DiAmoré
Appearance Pre: She has a brown braid crown, deep chocolate eyes, a long and rounded face, olive skin, a burgandy hair wrap, a simple blue dress with an apron, black hoof boots, straight leg fur, dark armhair, a small line of abdominal hair, goat-like ears, small ram horns, and a relatively large bust. Post: She has a brown bob with a lime dyed streak on her right side, light red skin, pink eyes, sawed off horns, a heart tipped tail, a light blue bikini top, a matching dress bottom with large leg slits, a simple topaz circlet around her left upper arm, a belt of various small skulls, and orange painted hooves. Kin Unnamed parents, Oliviander & Felix DiAmoré (twin sons), Jasper Zolnervolk (honorary son), Unnamed lover, Luka Vermiculus (boyfriend), Tanner Vermiculus (boss), Evonne Bissette (rival) Quote(s) * "You would truly trust hips like these? Baby, these hips do lie." Backstory While caprikin themselves hail from Galiral, a small community existed in the Bulwark Mountains of Dekhano. Called upon for their knowledge of the old ways, they aided many infertile couples, healed the incurable, y'know the gist. Many mages use mediators, but this community's power was drawn from Sibon himself. Hence the term "old ways". The god of love dubbed this clan DiAmoré; the name itself meaning "son of love". Born on the 28th Of Frostmelt, 1771AR, Kassedy DiAmoré was one child from a long line of powerful mages. Being a Nokiarith race doesn't change that. Despite this, she never took interest in magick. When she finally gave in due to parental pressure, she was horrible at it to the point where she refused to do it ever again. As the years went on, the DiAmoré clan lost money from less and less people reaching out for their aid. The old ways were dying, shunned in favor of a godless society. Local lelven authorities came to their clan to retrieve taxes once a month, as they had done for the past twenty years. Every month was a scrape and every other month someone died when they could not pay. Kassedy tried her hand at magick again, anything to help make money. Her mother tried acquiring loans from banks, while her father tried using fortune spells and gambling. Thigh deep in debts, loans sharks came after them quickly. Remembering that their patron was a god of lust as well as love, 12R/19H Kassedy slipped into prostitution. Eventually, her mother was claimed by the tax lelves and her father was claimed by the loan sharks. The debts were then placed on her shoulders, a heavy weight for someone her age. On top of the prostitution, she attempted to leech off of a slew of boyfriends. One relationship ended up serious with a hulder, one without cheating or lies. This ended up in the birth of the twins, Felix and Oliviander. Falling backwards into depression with two mouths to feed and her lover abandoning her, she attempted to commited suicide several times. Kassedy raised her little halfbloods as if they were her brothers. They never questioned their origins nor why they were to be thieves. The three fled west, living on the shores of the Gulf Of Grøhvit. Continuing her trade, Kassedy frequently had clients. One caught her stealing money from his coin purse, so he choked her and pushed her out a window. She died on impact on the 20th Of Liateye, 1790AR. Her body lain there until the sun rose and her boys came to retrieve her. Maggots tainted with Tol-grun's disease ate her away until her body was sent home, the Bulwark Mountains. Trivia * Her forename Kassedy is an alternate spelling of Cassidy, a unisex name taken from the surname Ó Caiside (Irish; descendant of Caiside). * While the spelling used to be D'amore, her surname DiAmoré was derived from amore (Italian; love) and various Romantic surnames where the "di" part means "son of". * In early development, Oli and Felix were genuinely her brothers, but the story was changed to make it more interesting.